Our personal health is a paramount factor in our day to day living and our personal fitness and exercise is a primary factor in our daily lives. The medical profession has recommended that exercise be part of one's proper daily living routine for a longer, more productive, healthier life. The use of exercise equipment for physical fitness comes in many forms, from jump ropes to expensive Nautilus apparatus.
Personal exercise equipment, exercise devices, or exercise apparatus which include stretchable or resistant-type elastic cords, coils, springs, hydraulic pistons can be used for exercising in the field of physical fitness; physical training for a given sport, such as football, weight lifting, tennis, or basketball, etc.; aerobic conditioning; and/or body building. The devices range from the simplistic, such as hand tension springs or exercise sticks, to complicated Nautilus apparatus and Soloflex devices.
Many forms of exercise devices have been developed in an attempt to provide simple and effective devices using stretchable elastic straps or cords for personal exercise. Some of these devices come in the form of specialized vests, body suits, or belts which are attached to the user's upper body torso or waist, and typically are equipped with elastic straps or cords, with one end of each strap attached to the vest, suit, or belt, and the other end engageable with the user's hands and/or legs.
There remains a need for a portable, aerobic exercise device that is simple and effective, easily assembled, and easily fitted on and operated by a user, and which will eliminate typical joint, ligament and muscle stress injuries when using this type of stretchable elastic exercise device. In addition, there is a further need for an aerobic exercise device that is anatomically correct and which can be used by men and women of all ages to improve their physical fitness in a reduced time frame while still receiving the benefit of a substantial improvement to the user's cardiovascular system and muscle toning without causing any injury, muscle damage, or pain to the user.